Red Pikmin
Red Pikmin (also known as Steve) are the first variety of Pikmin identified in both Pikmin games. Aside from their color, the distinguishing feature of Red Pikmin is their pointed noses. These Pikmin possess an immunity to fire, making them useful for fighting Fiery Bulblaxes and Fiery Blowhogs and passing by - or, in Pikmin 2, destroying - fire geysers. They spend nights in the Red Onion. Of the three Pikmin types in the first game, they have the greatest attack strength, and are superseded in that ability only by Purple Pikmin in Pikmin 2, though their high strength is removed in 2-Player mode to make them equal to Player 2's Blue Pikmin. In both games, they are found on Day 1, which, in both cases, has no time limit. In Pikmin 1, the Red Onion is located where Olimar lands, and ejects the first seed; in the second game, 5 reds are found, fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb immediately by Olimar in the Valley of Repose, while the Red Onion is closer to Louie's landing spot. In order to increase the number of them, a Captain can order corpses or Pellets to be carried to the Red Onion, or other colors of Pikmin can be thrown into a Crimson Candypop Bud. Red Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and a type of Pikmin Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck. Red Pikmin, like in the games, deal a high amount of damage (in Brawl, Purple Pikmin only have higher knockback, but do less damage to foes than Red Pikmin). Also, Red Pikmin have fiery properties and are immune to fire attacks such as Bowser's Fire Breath or Mario's Fireballs. Brawl Trophy "A type of Pikmin--which are odd beings who grow like plants yet are as mobile as animals. Red ones are heat and fire resistant and are strong attackers, which makes them valuable when facing dangerous foes. Purple Pikmin are also tough fighters, but since it's difficult to increase their numbers, red Pikmin are easier to manage. Red Pikmin have distinct pointed noses. " Trivia *The first piece of downloadable content in Animal Crossing: City Folk was a hat item called "Red Pikmin". The item covers all of the character's head except the face and stems out into a leaf. It could be sent to other regions through befriending Japanese players. The same item was later made available in Europe and then North America (3/25/09 as the second DLC item). It is worth 360 Bells. *A rectangular pot with a Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin planted in it is a furniture in Animal Crossing: City Folk. It can only be obtained by hacking, however. *Despite the fact that they are the only Pikmin besides Bulbmin able to resist fire, Red Pikmin become largely obsolete as soon as another Pikmin species becomes available. Fire hazards in Pikmin 1 can simply be avoided, and all manner of fire hazards in Pikmin 2 can be destroyed without the use of Red Pikmin. *For the one of the Nintendo 3DS's StreetPass minigames (StreetPass Quest) there was a obtainable hat called the Red Pikmin hat. Which was red and covers the Mii's head and has red stem with a leaf on the end. Gallery Image:March of the Pikmin.jpg|Olimar guiding a group of three Red Pikmin. Image:PikThrowRedPik.jpg|A Red Pikmin being thrown. Image:Redpikmin.jpg|A Red Pikmin staring forward. Image:IdlePikmin.jpg|An idle Red Pikmin. Image:Red pikmin.gif|A Red Pikmin with its hand near its nose. Image:Normal redpikmins.jpg|The stages of Pikmin represented by the Red Pikmin. File:Red.jpg|The Red Pikmin's clay look Image:Pik2BitterBerry.JPG|A Red Pikmin carrying a purple berry. Image:Brawl_Red.PNG|A Red Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Louie Sees A Pikmin.jpg|Louie when he first saw a Red Pikmin Olimar and reds.jpg|Olimar and his Red Pikmin, running to pluck a Red Pikmin. Into the hole.jpg|Olimar and his Red Pikmin jumping into a hole. de:Rote_Pikmin